Nicktoons Unite: The Conquest of Zim
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Zim the Conqueror comes from the 41st century to destroy Danny Phantom, who Zim believes may soon cause his timeline to cease to exist. Fanmake/parody of Avenger EMH episodes "The Man Whole Stole Tommorrow", "Come the Conquerer" and "The Kang Dynasty".
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to Story 5 of the Nicktoon Avenger series. This one is based on the Avengers EMH episodes "The MAn Who Stole Tommorrow", "Come the Conquerer" and "The Kang Dynasty."**

**Introducting Characters:**

**Invader Zim as Kang the Conquerer**

**Armeggedroid as Ultron 5**

**Gaz as Princess Rivona**

**All characters belong to thier respected creators. Don't forget to review, but leave possitive or construcive critisim only. Guest reviews welcome.**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: The Conquest of Zim**

**Prologue**

_German Alps, March 1944_

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait," Vlad Plasmius said as he approached a young Danny Phantom, "but I must say Daniel, you do it better than anyone else. But there are limits to what even you can do, Phantom, or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane," Danny answered.

"Ah, he resented my genius and tried to deny what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. Tell me my boy, what made you so special?"

Danny just shrugged.

"Nothin' I'm just as kid from Amity Park."

Completely unknown to them, a large green alien was watching the events occurring. This was future conquerer of the universe, known as Zim.

"Forward to Time Index 3.2", he told his computer, Damocles, and fast-forward to the Plasmia hangar.

Vlad at this point in time had managed to board his aircraft and began to take off for his first target, New York City. He fired up the plane and began to fly out of the hangar. Danny was hot on his tail, but the plane increased speed, as even in flight, he wasn't able to catch up.

That's when Col. Lancer and Agent Sam Manson pulled up alongside in Vlad's private car.

"Get in," Lancer shouted and they raced off, kicking the car into turbo.

"Keep it steady!" Danny shouted as he prepared to faze through.

"Ahead 7.25," Zim said and time fast-forward again.

"You could have the power of both ghosts and the gods!" Vlad shouted and he fired an energy beam from his hand at Danny, "but you wear a jumpsuit and think you are fighting a battle of nations! I have seen the future Phantom! There are no flags."

"Not my future," Danny shouted and let out a ghostly wail.

"Ahead .39", Zim said again.

"There's not enough time," Danny radioed to Sam, "This thing's moving too fast and it's heading to New York. I got to put here in the water."

"Please don't do this," Sam begged him, "We have time we can work it out."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere and if I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die. Sam, this is my choice."

He placed a picture of Sam on the dashboard and sent the plane in nosedive toward the ocean.

"Sam?" he called.

"I'm here," she answered.

"I'm going to need a rain check on that dance."

"Alright," Sam said as tear filled her eyes, "a week next Saturday at the Stork Club."

"You got it."

"8:00 sharp, so don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know I still don't know how to dance." "I-I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow," he said as the plane got closer to the icy ground, "I hate to ste..."

Zim watched as the plane crashed into the frozen tundra with a loud crash. He waited for any movement.

"Manual Control," he ordered, growing impatient and began to fast forward through decades of changes in the ice. Nothing happened.

"_Time disturbance in progress,"_ Damocles announced.

"Initiate coronal jump to Damocles base," Zim commanded and vanished.

* * *

On his home planet, thousands of years into the future, Zim sat in his throne as he waited for an update of the events occurring.

"Report," he commanded.

"_Temporal disturbances reaching critical levels,"_ Damocles explained, _"the fabric of time and space is in the process of rupturing."_

"Show me."

The computer did so, and showed Zim entire empire disappear and turned into a barren rock in the universe.

"My entire timeline," he said in horror, "all of reality is being wiped out!"

His expression turned to anger as a hologram of Danny appeared in front of him.

"And it's all because of you! My travels into the past suggest that you are the link, Danny Phantom! Some moment in your time heralds the end of the future! Something to do with _you_! But I saw you meet your end in the 20th Century, how can you be responsible, unless...Damocles, scan all surviving records from the 21st Century."

"_Executing."_

Zim watched as the scanning proceed and then eyes widened in horror.

"Freeze image!" he shouted, "of course! I did not conquer the Earth just to see wipe from existence! Damocles, prepare the fleet for time jump!"

* * *

"All ships begin trans-temporal jump," Zim ordered his soldiers, now on board the main ship.

"Sir, we don't have the coordinates," his assistant Gir replied, "there's not enough time to..."

"NEVER tell me there's not enough time!" Zim bellowed and began to enter the data.

"_Time coordinates accepted,"_ Damocles announced, _"jump in progress."_

"Where is Princess Gaz?!" Zim demanded.

"She's boarding now, my lord," Gir answered.

Zim's expression softened when a beautiful, young woman approached him.

"My love, what is happening?" she asked, "why are we leaving?"

From behind her, the rupturing time stream caught up to her and she was caught in it.

"GAZ, NO!" Zim cried in horror and raced to her rescue. He managed to pull her out before she could disappear completely.

"DAMOCLES, NOW!"

And with that, the ship vanished before the rupture could take them.

* * *

Now safe in the 21st Century, Zim looked at his fading fiancé.

"Update," he said.

"_The time desolation has slowed," _Damocles replied, _"but is still in effect."_

"I'll save you my love. I'll save our entire timeline."

He looked at the blue planet before him and seethed with fury as he held Gaz in his arms.

"Even if I have to conquer this time to do it..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day at Avengers Mansion. Danny and Timmy were in the kitchen having breakfast. As Timmy prepared to eat his pancakes, Danny was reading the newspaper and doing push-ups at the same time.

"What's a 'futurist'?" he asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked confused as he turned on his laptop.

"Well the newspaper calls you a 'futurist' and unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is."

"Hmm...How to explain. A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future or in my case, tries to create it. I'm inventing technology for the next century, trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news and information delivered via wireless signal, instead of a newspaper."

"I like newspapers," Danny said getting up, "this one has a picture of you fighting Plasmia and even from the picture anyone can see that you don't know how to fight."

"What?!" Timmy protested, "there's about 20 super villains out there that would disagree with you!"

Danny just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Meet in the training room in five minutes," he said, "we have work to do."

'_What did I just get myself into?' _Timmy thought to himself.

* * *

Later on in the training room, Arnold and Helga ran up the catwalk above the boxing ring, where Hulk Jimmy was sitting.

"This is going to be good," Arnold said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep," Hulk Jimmy agreed.

"Popcorn big guy?" Helga offered and he took a big handful.

In the ring, Timmy and Danny were preparing for a practice match.

"From what I've seen," Danny explained ,"your fighting style is to either tackle people or blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say you've never been in an actually fight in your life."

"Well...I," Timmy began.

"Punch me," Danny suddenly said.

"What?! I'm not going to..."

"Do it."

Timmy just shrugged and delivered his best punch as possible, but for some reason, he ended up on the floor.

"HA!" Arnold laughed at the scene.

"Ooo, that has to hurt," Helga playfully sympathized.

"Ah...what just happened," Timmy groaned, a little dizzy.

"Let's try that again," Danny said helping him up.

Timmy tried to punch him again, but still ended up getting punching instead as Danny sent him against the rope and back onto the floor.

Arnold, Helga and Hulk Jimmy could not contain themselves as their laughter echoed throughout the room.

Timmy tried again and again to at least hit Danny, he dodged every single one of his punches and again ended up on the floor. Arnold, Helga and Hulk Jimmy continued to laugh at his easy defeats. He glared at them for a moment before turning back to Danny.

"My armor protects me you know?" he scowled, "it would've taken you out before you could even touch me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got four more that could."

"You can't always count on your armor," Danny tried to explain, "you have to be ready for anything."

"That's the whole point. I'm working to see what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for."

* * *

Across town, Brad, Jenny and Thomas were taking a super villain, known as Krakus, to the newly constructed under the Baxter Building.

Thomas stopped and saw a picture of four individuals wearing blue and black spandex suits.

"These...Rocket Power as you call them, "he said to Brad, "They are mortal heroes as well?"

"Well, they're more like explorers," Brad explained, "I think Sam Dullard said they were heading to the Earth's core today."

"This isn't fair," Krakus complained, "none of you could've taken me alone."

"Man you are a whiner!" Jenny scolded, "You've been complaining ever since we caught you Krakus. Which was really easy by the way."

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, but stopped when they entered a room with a large door inside.

"What is this place?!" he asked in shock.

"It's...um...actually, I'm not sure," Jenny answered, "I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, Turbo Thunder, Sam Dullard and I had a meeting after the breakout," Brad explained, "we brainstormed ideas to help make the world a better place. The result was Number 42."

"Truthfully friend Carbuckle," Thomas said unconvinced, "I do not think this will hold anybody."

Just then the doors began to open and Brad walked inside and disappeared. Krakus started to back away, but Thomas stopped him and dragged him through the door, which in turn was actually a portal.

Once on the other side, the group was greeted by a human sized robot.

"_Greetings, Dr. Carbuckle," _it said.

"Good morning, Armaggedroid 2.0," Brad smiled, "We have a new quest for you. This is Krakus. He's awaiting trial."

"_Greetings, Mr. Krakus," _Armaggedroid responded, _"may I call you Donald?"_

"What? No...I" Krakus said nervously. A bubble soon engulfed him and he began to panic as it carried him to his cell.

Thomas and Jenny followed Brad and his robot to a enormous room where thousands of Armeggedroid were standing on guard at each cell. But the most surprising part was where the prison was located.

"Wow, cool," Jenny said as she looked out a window.

"Did I mention I was really, really sorry," Krakus tried get out of his situation.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Timmy and Danny were suiting up, to try and experiment with Timmy's opinion of fighting.

"Well, I appreciate the lessons," he said, "and the bruises, but the world has changed Phantom. Life moves faster now than ever and it's only going to get faster. I'm wired into a worldwide network of computers and satellites. The goal is to see the danger before it gets here. I'm working for the future and trying to get humanity there in one piece. You're still used to the old ways of doing things."

"They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat," Danny said, "if the old ways include training and preparation, then maybe you need to slow down a bit."

"Slow...down? I hear you talking but the word don't make sense."

"I'm just saying it's always good to know a few basics, no matter what year it is. Some things never change."

Suddenly a blinding light flashed from behind them and a large portal opened. Out came a green skinned alien, who sat in a hovering chair.

"Greetings, Avengers," it said, "I am Zim."

Danny and Timmy stood their ground ready to fight as the intruder reached for a laser gun.

"I have come from your future to deliver a message to Danny Phantom..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I have come from you future to deliver a message to Danny Phantom," said Zim as he fired his laser gun at the two Avengers. Danny quickly made himself intangible so that he could be hit. Timmy stood in front and raised a force field around them.

"Cosmo activate mansion defensives!" he called and the security system kicked in. Rockets aim at Zim and detonated on contact. However, he created a self-generating force field, much to Timmy and Danny's amazement and shock.

Zim stepped down from his chair and began to walk towards Timmy.

"I don't care who you are," Timmy said and aimed his replusor ray, "this ends now."

He fired, but Zim disappeared before it could even hit him and reappeared right next to Timmy, grabbing him by the neck.

"Okay, now I care who you are."

"Your armor is...amusing," Zim mocked, "primitive, but amusing."

Danny was running up to them and shot an engery beam form his hand, but Zim surprisingly stopped it in midair.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

"What realm is this?" Thomas asked as he looked out of a window in the Number 42 prison.

"We went over this at the mansion, Thomas, remember?" Brad sighed, "The Negative Zone? It's a universe comprised completely of anti-matter. By placing the super villain prison in the negative zone, even if there is another massive breakout, there's nowhere to breakout to."

"And what of these metal...things?" Thomas asked again, observing the thousands of Armeggedroids, "they are the jailers?"

"Yes," Brad answered, "Armeggedroid 2.0 is a robot Turbo Thunder and I desgined, combine both the blueprints of the original battle robot and Dr. Nora Wakeman's XJ series. I've been mass producing them since the breakout to act as wardens to Number 42."

"_How are you feeling today, HImcules?" _one of them asked the muscular villain politely, who in turn just began angrily to pound on the force field keeping him in his cell.

"And unlike the original," Brad continued, "this Armeggedroid can't be hurt, he can't be corrupted and I've programmed them to rehabilitate the prisoners. Pretty great, huh Jen?"

Jenny looked around, still a little unsure since she can recall her battles with the original Armeggedroid years ago.

"That's a lot of Armeggedroids," was all she could say.

Just then their ID cards went off signaling them to return to the mansion.

"I think we should get back to Earth," Brad said, "right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim was toying with Danny's energy blast, before sending back at him, causing Danny to crash against of Timmy's suit containment units. Zim grew tired of hold Timmy and flung him away and began to search for to Danny, who had disappeared.

"Cosmo, give me full analysis on Zim's armor and weapons," Timmy commanded.

"_Unable to analyze", _Cosmo replied, _"the alloys are impenetrable by armor systems."_

"What? What about his chair?"

"_Error. No matching technology on file. Scanning. Error. Unable to comprehend current level of technology."_

Danny, who had turned invisible, crept up as quietly as he could for a surprise attack on Zim, but Zim quickly sensed him and protected himself with his force field from Danny's punches.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, "why are you attacking the Avengers?"

"Oh not the Avengers, Phantom," Zim replied, "just you. As for your questions, I am Zim the Conqueror. I have come from the 41st Century, traveling to this backwater time period for one simple reason. To eliminate you from the timeline."

He then activated a sound generator which brought Danny to his knees.

"Cosmo, activate full power to the unibeam," Timmy called and fired a massive blast from his chest piece, but again, Zim's force field shielded him from the attack.

"That's not possible," he said dumbfounded.

"Stay focused," Danny cautioned.

"Zim, you say you're from the future, why would you want to take out Danny Phantom?"

Zim stayed silent for a moment.

"To save the world," he simply said, but before he could explain, grunting noises came from behind. He had barely enough time to react when Hulk Jimmy grabbed him and flung into the exercise room. When he opened his eyes, he found Arnold, Helga and Manny with their weapons ready.

"Now this is just some friendly advice, Bucko," Helga smirked, "I'd stay down if I were you."

Zim said nothing and simply activated his sound generator again, sending all three back. Hulk Jimmy then charged into the room, heading straight for him. He activated his force field, but Hulk Jimmy managed to get passed it and held him in a tight grip in his hand.

"Hulk wait," Timmy called, "we need answers. What did you mean by save the world, Zim?"

"In my time, I rule all," Zim explained, "but a disruption in the space time continuum destroyed my reality, wiping everything from existence. I traced to disruption to an anomaly in the time stream, something that should not have existed in the 21st Century. Danny Phantom."

He then released small electric spheres, which trapped the six heroes in shock field.

"Your actions in this era have destroyed my empire, Phantom," Zim said as he aim his gun at Danny's head, "ending your life is the first step in restoring it."

He was just about to fire, when something hit him upside the head, sending him crashing against the wall. It was revealed to be Thomas' hammer and it flew back in to his grasp.

"You wish to end a life villain?" Thomas challenged as Jenny and Brad entered, "then try ours!"

"Yeah!" Jenny agreed and just about to attack but stopped, "wait, what?"

Zim glared at them and summoned his chair, which shot multiple laser at the team, but they managed to dodge them.

"Give it up, Zim, "Timmy challenged as the whole team surrounded him.

"Zim does not give up, primitive," Zim scowled, "if you insist on fighting for the Phantom's live, them I will show you fools what you are fighting for!"

His chair created a portal and engulfed both him and the team. They looked around shocked to find themselves in a burning New York, with virtually no life in existence but themselves.

"No," was all Timmy could say as observed the scene.

"This is what Danny Phantom's presence in your time has caused," Zim said angrily, "this is all his fault."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The burning Earth surrounded the Avengers as they took in the sight before them.

"Where have you taken us Zim?" Timmy demanded.

"No where Avenger, when," Zim answered, "you stand in your 'New York City', just 10 years from your present day."

"You did this!" shouted Helga and aimed her pistol at him, but Arnold stooped her.

"You are not listening, spy, I am not responsible for destroying your world, Danny Phantom is."

"Everyone, just wait," Timmy said, trying keep the situation under control, "Cosmo, connect to the Turner Industries Network.

"_Network not found," _Cosmo replied.

"Try, S.H.I.E.L.D., try everything!"

_Error, no networks found."_

"There's...nothing out there," Timmy said astonished, "there's no one left."

"Of course not," Zim continued, "you'll see very soon in your timeline, Earth with consumed in a war. Earth's sun will be a casualty in that war, along with all life on the planet."

"What kind of war could do that?" Jenny asked.

"A war between two alien empires: The Gorlock and the Boudacian."

The heroes looked at each other. They had heard those names before.

"But in the end, it was Danny Phantom that was truly responsible.

"Nay, you lie conqueror," Thomas protested, "no one man could be responsible for such destruction, least of all Danny Phantom."

"Not knowingly," Zim corrected, "but the Phantom should not exist in your time. He should not have lived. I am here to correct this."

"Let me get this straight," Arnold interrupted, "handing over Phantom to you is going to save the world?"

"Stupid future man!" Hulk Jimmy seethed and then charged at Zim, but his force field's strength was increased and sent he back to where was.

"It may," Zim continued, "I came to eliminate Danny Phantom, but just to be sure I'm going to advance the planet's technology in your time. I will ready your military and prepare for the coming war. Earth will be able to repluse the alien forces."

"And how do you plan to accomplish all this?" Brad asked unconvinced.

"By conquering your world. I tell you as a courtesy, this is going to happen. Hand over Danny Phantom, stay out of my way or face my wrath."

"If I really am responsible for all this," Danny said, "I have to stand down, there's too much at stake. But the rest of the world...it's your call Timmy, you're the futurist after all."

"Timmy, you can't possibly," Jenny began.

"We know the Gorlock are coming," Timmy cut her off, "we've already met them. Zim has technology more advanced than anything I've ever dreamed of. He could be the world's only hope."

Zim smirked with triumph, then...

"But he's being a real ass about it," Timmy said unexpectedly, "AVENGERS, TAKE HIM!"

And with that, they all charged at Zim, firing everything they had from Arnold's arrows and Thomas' hammer to Danny's energy beams and Jenny's laser cannons. When the dust settled, Zim sat in his chair scowling.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your days on this dead Earth," he said as he began to teleport, "for this is where I am leaving you."

Just then a swarm of cockroaches began to engulf him, preventing him from leaving.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Helga said to Brad.

"I sensed them the second we got here," he explained, "Cockroaches can survive anything."

Hulk Jimmy stepped forward and stomped his foot against the ground, creating a large crack in the Earth, sending Zim flying out of his chair, but slowing himself down to land.

Everyone crept up to him slowly, waiting for his next move. Arnold then let loose two arrows, but Zim was able to stop their momentum without even touching them. Timmy flew up from behind and fired a small grenade, which Zim diverted toward Danny, who turned himself intangible before it could detonate.

"Turbo Thunder, get to the chair, that's our ticket home!" he shouted.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed, "But I can't..."

"You're the only one who can!"

Timmy nodded and flew over to Zim's chair and connected his armor to its systems. Now the only things left was to figure how to hack it.

As everyone else continued to battle Zim, he protected himself in an indestructible barrier that prevented anything from passing. For a brief moment, he turned it off when he saw a large boulder hurtling towards him, but stopped it within inches of his face. He looked to see Hulk Jimmy lifting another one throwing it at him. Zim deflected the first rock back, destroying both.

"You really hope to defeat me by throwing rocks at me?!" he question, "you mindless monster!"

"It's called a distraction, smart guy," Hulk Jimmy smirked.

Zim had barley enough time to react when a distinct tiger roar came from behind him as Manny swooped in and clawed his back, but was able to heal the marks within seconds. Zim turned back towards Manny and fired a laser beam, knocking him to the ground.

"_Unable to analyze," _Cosmo kept saying as Timmy struggled to hack the chair's system, _"Error."_

"Oh come on!" Timmy shouted, "this isn't magic, it's technology, there has to be logic to it!"

"YIELD!" shouted Thomas as he swung his mighty hammer down towards Zim, who had brought up his barrier once more. He turned and his face filled with rage when he saw Timmy sitting in his chair.

"You dare!" he snarled and sent Thomas back and began to slowly walk his way over to Timmy.

Brad has grown into his Giant Man form and was about to squash Zim with his giant fist, but again, Zim stopped the momentum and began to lift him into the air without even touching him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Brad cried as he spun, before crashing into the ground head first.

Arnold and Helga stood their ground as Arnold let loose at least 15 arrows as once and Helga fired her pistol numerous time. The arrows exploded all around Zim, creating a massive crater, but Zim stayed where he stood and began to walk on the air, as if his feet were still on the ground. He shoved passed them, where Danny and Thomas protected Timmy until he could figure out the systems.

Zim fired to laser beams at them, which were absorbed by Thomas's hammer and Danny's energy shield.

"We're running out of time, Timmy," he called.

"Come on, come on!" Timmy struggled, "I can't do it, there's just no way to..."

Then, he saw it.

"Cosmo, stop! Connect to Port 021293 now!"

And with that, his armor was connected to the chair and the time portal began to active.

"NO!" shouted Zim.

"A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it," Timmy said, "you're tech is incredibly advanced Zim, but some of its physical systems are based on very, very old technology. Turner Industry technology. Activate time circuits, now!"

And soon everyone had returned to their time, Zim however was not done.

"You will pay for this," he said angrily and raced towards Timmy, but since he was now connected to his chair, Timmy shielded himself from Zim and electrocuted him in the process.

"AHHHH!" Zim cried in pain and was sent back landing on his back. He looked up to see Thomas swinging his hammer, creating a large lightning vortex. He directed his hammer towards him and Zim was hit with thousands of bolts of lightning. When the dust cleared, his armor and weapon system was destroyed.

"This...is not...over," he panted.

"Phantom and I don't agree on a lot," Timmy said aim a missile at him, "but on this we do. It's over."

"Damocles, recall now," Zim said and disappeared, followed by the chair.

"Good work, soldier," Danny said to Timmy.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You know he'll be back right?"

"That's the problem with the future. It's always there waiting for you."

* * *

Back aboard Damocles base Zim arrived as his crew surveyed his armor's damage.

"Did the natives surrender?" Gir asked.

"They did not!" Zim seethed, "time to show the 21st Century how I earned the title of Conqueror!"

Outside, an armada of ship began to appear and the first wave made their way to their target: Earth.

Civilains panicked as the ships began invading New York, destroying everything in their path.

"Lord Zim," Gir announced, "the conquest of the 21st Century has begun."

Zim smirked with triumph...

* * *

**Author's Note: Just so no one is confused, I plan to a prequal chapter in a later story where the team has thier first encounter with the Gorlocks (think April from Jimmy Neutron).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In streets of New York, civilians were continuing their daily routines, completely unaware of what about to happen. Up in the skies, a large fleet of alien ships began to appear over the skyline. Each one flew over the city, releasing large robots down to the streets. Civilians panicked as they began to destroy everything in their path.

Military personnel did everything they could to stop them but they were no match for the highly advance machines. Up in the skies, the S.H.E.I.L.D. hellicarrier was engaging in the fight.

"Report!" called Gerald.

"Sir, the hellicarrier is taking hits from multiple unknown contacts," Park replied, "shielding is ineffective."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, I just got this boat back in the air. I'm not about to let her go back down again."

"Director Johanssen, this isn't just an attack on S.H.I.E.L.D.," another agent called out, "the United Nations is under attack. We've got distress signals from all over! Sir, what are your orders?"

Gerald stood silent for a moment to think.

"Someone get me the Avengers," he said.

* * *

Back on the streets two young boys were running for their lives as a robot chased after them. They found themselves cornered as the robot was about to strike, when right in the nick of time, Danny jump in front of them and let out a ghostly wail, destroying the robot.

"Avengers, Assemble!" he shouted as more appeared.

At that exact moment, Hulk Jimmy came soaring through the skies and smashed right into one, destroying from the inside.

It was then, Brad, Arnold and Helga entered the scene.

"So much destruction," Brad said as he flew on an ant, "why would someone do this?"

"Why?" Arnold question, "I'm still working on what? What are these things? Aliens?"

"Unlikely," Manny answered as he clawed through one of them, "giving the Aztec styling of the machine, more likely this is Zim."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim observed the events unfold as he stood in his ship.

"Launch the second wave of scarabs," he ordered and the invading ships released another batch of the robots.

Thomas flew towards the invading fleet and summoned thousands of bolts of lightning, destroying as many as he could.

"Truly this is a battle the like of which Midguard has never seen," he said, "has there, XJ9."

Jenny flew in and shot multiple lasers at one of the robots, but her blast had little effect.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I need bigger stingers! This is crazy, do we have a plan? Where is Turbo Thunder?"

* * *

In the hellicarrier, Gerald and the other agents were doing as best they could to retaliate.

"Return fire!" Gerald ordered.

"Sir, all weapon systems are offline," Park replied, "we can't...sir, incoming!"

Gerald turned to three ships heading straight for them. Timmy flew in just in time and obliterated all three with a single blast of his unibeam.

"What took you so long?" Gerald asked.

"Hey, traffic's worse than normal," Timmy retorted as he continued firing, "The hellicarrier is sitting duck out here, Johanssen. You need to get clear of the city. We can handle it from here."

"And you mind telling me how you plan on doing that?" Gerald questioned.

"Yeah...as soon as I figure it out myself," Timmy muttered.

As Timmy continued firing his repulsor rays, Thomas' hammer was heard nearby as it spliced through five ships at once before returning to Thomas' hand.

"The Hulk boasted he would smash more machines than I," he said, "he is sorely mistaken."

"You can at least act like you're a little worried about this, Thomas," Timmy snapped.

"Sadly, I have faced such battles in the defense of Asgard."

"Cosmo, isolate one of the things and analyze," Timmy said and began to scan one of the ships.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Timmy exclaimed when he saw who designed it.

"I kid thee not," Thomas said confused.

"No, these robots, these ships, this is all..."

"Did you really think you had defeated me?" came a large projection of Zim's head, "I told you Avengers that I would save this world. Under my rule, Earth will be strong. It will survive the coming onslaught. I have been learning the strengths and weaknesses of your era's defenses. And now, the true conquest begins."

* * *

On the city streets, the rest of the team stood amongst the destroyed robots, when suddenly...

"Uh oh," Arnold said as the robots began to rebuild themselves.

"They're regenerating," Brad exclaimed, "They're self-repairing! This was all an act! We didn't even make a dent..."

Before he could finish, a robot leaped on top him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hawkeye, Widow, El Tigre, fire at will," Danny ordered, "Hulk, free Giant Man."

Hulk Jimmy gave him a questioning look.

"MOVE!" Danny ordered.

As Arnold, Helga and Manny continued to fight; Arnold noticed another waved of robot coming.

"Oh come on!" he shouted as they came hurtling towards them.

"We've got a big problem here old man," Helga said to Danny, "they're corralling us."

"I know, we need to set up a rally point and regroup," Danny agreed, "Arnold how many arrows do you have left?"

"None," Arnold answered, "I can throw rocks if you want."

Just then one of the Quin-Jets came soaring over them and shot several lasers and obliterated the robots.

"I found bigger lasers," Jenny smirked as she piloted it, "you guys might want to duck."

At this time, Timmy and Thomas arrived at the scene, assisting Jenny in her attack.

"If everyone okay?" Timmy asked as they rallied up.

"We don't have time not to be," Danny replied, "these things are moving through the city block by block. We need to divert them."

"It's Zim. The ships, robots, everything, it's all Zim. He's invading the city."

"Not exactly Turner," Gerald then radioed, "tactical targets are being hit all along the eastern seaboard."

"Why New York?" Brad asked, "there are no tactical targets in the city."

"The Avengers are a tactical target," Danny answered his question.

"There's more," Gerald added, "this isn't just happening here. It's happening all over the world. Zim isn't just invading New York...he's taking over the entire planet."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Zim's armada continued to conquer the Earth, the Avengers were now at the mansion discussing their battle plan.

"Every major city in the world is under attack by Zim's forces," Gerald said on the monitor, "several have fallen, and many more are surrendering. If we can turn this around, we don't have much time."

"This...this is madness," Brad said overwhelmed, "how are we supposed to fight this?"

"Gerald, have you had any lucky with those 'flying discs' I saw in the sky?" Danny asked.

"Conventional weapons aren't making a dent," Gerald answered, "we were hoping Turner might have some ideas."

"There was a backdoor in Zim's tech I was able to exploit when we first met him," Timmy explained, "but it's closed off. I'm still analyzing the data I got."

Danny looked over to see Manny watching one of the monitors that featured one of Zim's forces attacking Miracle City.

"Your people need their king," he said, "you should go."

"WHAT?!" Timmy exclaimed, "That's not your call Phantom, we need all the..."

He stopped when he realized what he was saying.

"Alright," he sighed, "Manny, take one of the Quin-Jets, we'll be there to help as soon as we can."

"Thank you my friends," Manny bowed and raced off.

"We have to do something," Gerald continued, "we're hopelessly outnumbered out here. Our forces are barely holding out."

"We have to find Zim," Timmy suggested, "take the fight to him."

"He's right," Danny agreed, "We stop Zim, we end this invasion."

"Do we have any idea where he his?" Brad asked.

"No," Timmy bowed his head, "my tech could trace his communication. He could be on anyone of those ships, anywhere on the planet."

"The Avengers have to get back out there," Danny added, "people need our help. We'll buy you as much time as we can. Find Zim, you're the only one that can do it Timmy."

And with that, he left.

"I hate him," Timmy said to Brad, "you know, when he's right."

"That's how the rest of us feel about you," Brad chuckled, "good luck Timmy."

* * *

Outside as the invasion continued, Jenny and Helga were in the other Quin-Jet, blowing up as many of the ships as they could.

"WHOO! Nice shot, Robo-girl!" Helga high-fived Jenny.

"Thanks," she smirked and look down at the Brooklyn Bridge, "Hawkeye, Hulk, there's more heading that way."

At the bridge, more robots began tearing it apart when Hulk Jimmy and Arnold arrived on top of one of the pillars.

"You ready, Jay-Jaws?" Arnold asked readying his bow.

"I'm always ready," Hulk Jimmy smirked and leaped off the pillar and landed directly on one of the robots.

Arnold slid down one of the cable and fired multiple arrows, hitting a bulls-eye with each one.

"Purple-Hair thought he can smash more robots than me?" Hulk Jimmy said to himself as he continued to smash more robots, "stupid hammer man."

However, he was completely unaware of robot sneaking up from behind him and was just about to attack, when one of Arnold's arrows destroyed it.

"Hey, you wanna focus here Orange?" Arnold snapped, "we have to hold out until the bridge evacuates. And I've taken down more of these things than both you and Thomas combined."

They then turned to see another squadrain approaching.

"I'll take...I'll them all," Arnold said, "just rest big guy."

It was then that the robots began to merge with one another until they formed one massive robot, at least 100 feet tall.

"Hmph, maybe I will rest now," Hulk Jimmy said walking away, "good luck."

The robot then opened its jaw and fired a massive laser at Arnold, but he jumped out of the way and it struck Hulk Jimmy instead.

"Oh perfect, now I have to save the Hulk," he said to himself, "that's just...whoa! Son of a..."

He was cut off when the robot swung one of its metal tentacles and grabbed him. Thankfully, a green energy spliced the tentacle off and Arnold turned to see that Danny, Brad and the others had arrived. Brad, in his Giant Man form, grabbed the robot by the waist and Thomas slammed his hammer straight through its head, destroying it in massive fireball.

"Crimeny, so what now?" Helga asked, "I think there's only 700 million more left."

"Timmy, any luck?" Brad radioed.

"If I found him Brad, I would've given you a ring," Timmy answered sarcastically, "I'm connected to every satellite in the world right now. I can't find Zim anywhere! All this technology is useless!"

"Uh...he's still working on it," Brad said to the others.

"Oh that's wonderful," Arnold said sarcastically, "maybe Zim will let us call a time-out until we find him."

Helga noticed Danny looking out at the burning city.

"Phantom?" she asked.

"This is war," he said, "and we need an army."

Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to do now. At last Jenny spoke.

"I know where you can find an army."

* * *

Later in Number 42, Jenny showed Danny and the other what she meant.

"What do you call these things?" Danny asked looking at the robot before him.

"Armeggedroid," Jenny answered.

"Okay, I'll just say it for the record," Brad interrupted, "I'm not comfortable with this. The Armeggedroids have weapon systems designed by Turbo Thunder, but I've disabled everything except a simple stun blast."

"People's lives are risk, Dr. Carbuckle," Danny said, "if you have a better idea I'm open for it. But as it stands these robots of yours are the only things that can even the odds. The world is counting on us."

Brad sighed and walked over the lead Armeggedroid and unscrewed it's programming chip.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked curious.

"I'm teaching Armeggedroid the concept of...violence," Brad explained uneasily.

Armmeggedroid's eyes turned from its soft blue to a bright red and its voice dropped to the orignal's sound.

"Programming...accepted."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Timmy, it's..."Brad began as he radioed Timmy.

"Not there yet, Brad," Timmy snapped.

"Timmy listen, Phantom's got a plan to help deal with Zim's forces, but it'll do no good if we find Zim and take down the armada ship."

"I don't know where he is, okay?!" Timmy snapped again, "I just..."

"Keep at it soldier," Danny comforted him. Timmy just sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

Now, with the entire Armeggedroid fleet programmed to fight, the Avengers resumed their battle with Zim's invading forces. Robots we're dispatched to both in the sky and on the ground. Some were assigned to assisting civilians, such as a pair that had just taken down one of Zim's robots and approached the still very traumatized civilian.

"You are safe now," one of them said in a somewhat intimidating manner, "everything is going to be all right. Do you need medical attention?"

From behind them, however, more of Zim's robots appeared and destroyed the two Armeggedroid before they could calibrate what was happening. That's when Danny, Arnold and Helga swooped in.

"Take 'em down Avengers," Danny said and fired an energy beam, "XJ9, Ant Man, you know the plan?"

"We're good to go, Phantom," Jenny grinned and thrusted the Quin-Jet forward.

"You seem way too excited about this," Brad chuckled.

"I'm an extremely positive person," Jenny replied smirking.

"Well that makes one of us."

As they approached a random ship, one of its lasers blasted the Quin-Jet to pieces, seemingly appearing that Jenny and Brad had been destroyed in the blast. However both had jumped out before the hit and Jenny was now carrying Brad to the ship undetected.

"See, all according to plan," she said.

"You know those Quin-Jets cost Timmy at least $20 million dollars apiece, right?"

"Well...it wasn't _my _plan."

As they continued their way to the inside of the ship, the pilot was preparing to launch another wave of robots when he heard Jenny approach from behind.

"Hi," she smirked as shot the pilot with a blast from her laser cannon.

"Okay, this is of similar design portions to Zim's time chair," Brad explained as he observed the controls, "Turbo Thunder and I theorized that Zim's tech must have some temporal stasis device, something that allows it to remain in this era. Like an anchor. If we destroy that anchor, the ship would, theoretically, return to its own time."

"Ugh, I'm going to blast it now," Jenny said clearly bored with what Brad was saying and destroyed the 'anchor' with her laser cannon.

And with that, the ship and its robots vanished from sight, leaving Brad in a free fall towards the bay.

"WHOA!" he cried as he fell, but luckily Jenny caught him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim stood in his ship, still observing everything taking place.

"Lord Zim," Gir suddenly shouted, "one of the armada ships has lost its connection to the time stream! It...It's gone!"

Zim scowled. He knew who was responsible.

* * *

As this was happening, the rest of the team continued fighting, waiting for Brad's signal.

"So does this remind you of Italy?" Helga asked Arnold.

"Not even close," he replied, "but then again..."

"Stay focused you two," Danny said, "we have to hold 'til Brad to give us the all clear."

"Phantom, this is Ant Man," Brad radioed to Danny, "tell the others it worked. They're clear to proceed."

"You heard the man, Avengers," Danny replied and soon all team members began focusing their attention on the invading ships, destroying their time machines and sending them back to their own time.

"Armada ship 795 to Damocles!" A pilot shouted in his ship, "I am under attack! I repeat, I am..."

His communication was cut off when an explosion occurred from behind him. In the smoke, an Armeggedroid appeared.

"Goodbye," it said and destroyed the controls.

With several ships now gone, civilians began to cheer for the Avengers victory.

"Now that's how you save New York from an invasion of time traveling robots," Arnold smiled amongst the celebrations.

"This was just a battle," Danny reminded him, "there are hundreds of ships all over the world, thousands of robots. The war will never end until we find Zim."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Timmy was frustrated. He had spent hours, searching ever computer and satellite for Zim's whereabouts. At last he snapped.

"Nothing! All of my technology and I've got nothing! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!"

Then realization hit him.

"Earth. What if he's not on Earth? Cosmo give me all scans of space in the last 24 hours. Full spectrum analysis. Focus over North America."

Cosmo then presented a star chart, showing the activities that occurred in space. Timmy, determined, placed on his helmet and blasted off to the skies and into outer space. It was then a large, purple alien ship appeared from the darkness.

"This is Turbo Thunder to the Avengers. I've got him..."

* * *

Later at the mansion, Timmy had gathered up the team and they were preparing to attack Zim's ship.

"Johanssen to Turbo Thunder," Gerald radioed, "we're out of time. Zim's forces have taken over three-quarters of the planet and for every city we're holding, four more fall."

"Are you calling just to give me a pep talk?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm calling to tell you that the base you found is on the move. My people are reading a massive energy build up. That thing's going to fire and when it does it's not going to be pretty."

"Understood Johanssen. We're on it."

Down below in the mansion's sublevels, a Quin-Jet was waiting as the Avengers, now decked in specially designed space armor began to board, with the exception of Hulk Jimmy, who had a large air tank strapped to his back. Six Armeggedroid followed.

* * *

As the same time the team was beginning to depart, Zim's crew began locking it's secret weapon on New York.

"Lord Zim," Gir knelt before him, "The target is locked."

Zim stayed silent for a moment, then smirked evilly.

"Fire..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With their mission now in action, the Avengers were on board a Quin-Jet, rocketing their way towards Zim's armada ship. Six Armeggedriods followed close behind.

"How much time do we have?" Danny asked, but then a giant, bright light appeared, and came straight down to the Earth.

"Not enough," Timmy answered.

"Crimeny, what is it?" Helga asked. Arnold looked out the window for a better look.

"It's a targeting beam," he said, "like a laser sight. A really, really big one. Can you tell when it's aimed, Turner?"

"Uh...yeah," Timmy answered, "at us."

"But we're right over the city!" Brad exclaimed, "a blast like that will destroy everything!"

"I don't think Zim is too concerned about collateral damage, Carbuckle," Arnold said, "he wants us gone. No matter who pays the price."

Suddenly, Thomas opened the back hatch to the Quin-Jet, surprising everyone.

"Nay!" he shouted and flew out.

"NO! Thomas!" Jenny cried, but it was too late, as Thomas thundered ahead of the jet.

"Holy crap!" Timmy said amazed, "I've never seen him fly that fast! What's he doing?"

"He's saving us all," Danny replied as he watch Thomas fly off.

At that exact moment, the laser cannon on Zim's ship began to whir and the noise grew louder and louder, until a large blast fired straight towards the Earth. Thomas swung his hammer, summoning a large collecting of lightning, ready to deflect the blast back.

"FOR MIDGUARD!" he boomed.

His hammer deflected the blast right back at Zim's ship, shorting out all electrical systems. However, Thomas had drawn so much lightning that he passed out from the blast and began a crash course for the Earth below.

"Oh no, Thomas!" Jenny shouted, "we have to go back!"

"We can't," Timmy said, "Thomas bought us a chance. We have to keep going before Zim fires again."

"Ant Man to Armeggedroids 1 and 4," Brad radioed to his robots, "break off and catch Thomas."

"Thomas," Jenny muttered sadly.

"Hmph, Purple Hair is tough," Hulk Jimmy somewhat assure her, "he'll make it."

"Say something Brad," Timmy called. Brad received calls from the two Armeggedroids.

"They have him," he sighed relieved, "he's comatose, but he's alive."

And with that, they blasted off into space, and continued to make their way towards Zim's ship.

* * *

"Report!" Zim demanded, as Gir raced over to the control panel, panicking to find what happened.

"I-I don't understand," he stammered, "this era's technology isn't capable of..."

"WHAT. HAPPENED?" Zim demanded once more.

"Something deflected the Damocles weapon, sending back at us. The weapon is offline."

Zim looked up at monitor and anger spread across his face.

"The Avengers," he seethed, "launch scarabs! DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

And as if on cue, thousands of ships rocketed out of the Damocles base and the team was now in a Star Wars like battle of epic proportions.

"So, this seems like it's going bad," Helga said as Danny and Timmy continued firing.

"Really?" Arnold said sarcastically, "I don't want to be a back seat driver or anything, but you might want to consider shooting back."

That was when Timmy pressed a button on the control panel and out came a second control stand on the side of the jet.

"Be my guest," he smirked.

"Cool," Arnold said has too the controls and fired.

"This isn't good!" Brad said, "we only have two Armeggedroids left!"

"We're not going to make it like this!" Danny shouted.

"Agreed," Timmy said and stood up, "Phantom take the controls."

He then walked over to Jenny.

"Let's go," he said.

"You mean Hulk right?" Jenny said petrified.

She was wrong and now both joined the fight outside. Jenny paused and looked at the big blue marble in front of her.

"I can't believe I'm in space!" she said excitedly.

"Jen, Jen, focus," Timmy said, bringing her back to reality, "you have the systems to my space armor installed. I modified it to work with your weapon systems. We have to clear a path for the others."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Let's do this!" she said and fired her laser cannon, destroying three ships with one blast.

"Now we're talking!" she smirked and continued fighting.

On board the Quin-Jet, Arnold was having fun with his laser cannon and destroyed a ship with a perfect bulls-eye.

"Yeah! Well that clichés it, I'm a good shot with anything!" he said proudly.

"Then how about you find us a spot to land this bird, Eagle Eye," Danny said and they near the ship.

"Over there, an airlock," Brad said, "I guessing they're not going to just open the door for us though."

"Hulk, why don't you knock?" Helga said.

Hulk smirked and leaped outside, and smashed through the door.

"Turbo Thunder, XJ9, we're going in," Danny radioed and the jet and the two remaining Armeggedroids flew inside.

As Timmy and Jenny neared the hole Hulk Jimmy created, they were suddenly cut off from getting inside.

"Guys, we're cut off," Timmy said, "a force field sealed the breach."

"Hang on, we'll find a way to open it," Brad replied.

"No, stick with the plan, we'll find another way in."

"We will?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know I'm just making this up as I go along!"

Just then more ships appeared.

"Uh oh, we've incoming!" Timmy shouted and resumed fighting.

* * *

"That was fun," Hulk Jimmy said as he took off his mask, now able to breathe without.

"So what now?" Brad asked.

"We take down Zim," Danny answered.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, violence first," Brad said sarcastically.

Suddenly Arnold and Helga were hit by something fast, sending both against the floor. Danny stood his ground, but he too was hit. Brad and Hulk Jimmy tried to follow what was happening. They then looked up and saw three of Zim's soldiers standing on top of the Quin-Jet.

"Zim the Conqueror welcomes you to Damocles base," one of them said, "it will be your doom..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Warning, enemy in progress," said of the two remaining Armeggedroids as one of Zim's soldiers approached, "engaging threat, engaging..."

The robot was then sliced in two by the super speed soldier.

"This behavior is unacceptable," said the now remaining Armeggedroid. The solider wielding a giant spike ball swung it's weapons onto the robot, knocking it out of the way before attempting the hit Brad, who quickly shrunk into his Ant Man form.

"JIMMY..." boomed Hulk Jimmy as came from behind, but the soldier disappeared before he hit him, "smash?"

The soldier then reappeared from behind and slammed it's spike ball at Hulk Jimmy's face.

Arnold and Helga meanwhile were back to back, trying to keeping their weapons aimed on the speedy soldier who zipped around them. The solider then grabbed both by the arm, and another soon appeared.

"The primates are trying to beat us with sticks," one of them mocked.

"Actually, we were trying to do this," Arnold said and detonated an arrow, which blinded both of them, allowing Arnold and Helga to escape.

With soldiers now distracted, the heroes were able to have the upper hand.

* * *

Outside, Timmy and Jenny were trying to find a another way to get inside. At last Timmy found a hatch near the top of the ship. He struggled to open it.

"I can try my unibeam," he suggested.

"Or we can pretend to be Girl Scouts," Jenny joked, "everyone opens the door for Girl Scouts."

"You're not helping Jen," Timmy glared and resumed trying to open the hatch. Jenny then turned and saw a trio of ships approaching.

"You want help?" she said, "fine then."

And with that she blasted off.

"Wait, what?" Timmy said surprised, "Jen! Jen!"

Jenny stopped just before the ships to get their attention.

"Hi," she smiled and wave.

"Great, on top of everything else," Timmy growled to himself, "I have to deal with XJ9 going nuts! What can possibly go wrong now?!"

"Incoming!" Jenny shouted as she thundered pasted Timmy, with the ships hot on her tail. The ships crashed into the Damocles hull, creating a massive hole for them to get in.

"Wow," Timmy said amazed, "that was..."

"Come on!" Jenny said and flew inside.

* * *

Inside Zim's control room, Gir was horrified to see what was going on.

"Multiple breaches reported," he said alarmed, "the elite guard is not responding from the airlock breaching...Alert! Another intruder alarm, Deck 172!"

"I want confirmation...now!" Zim growled.

"Yes, sir. Alert, the Armada station once known as Miracle City, their time drives have been destroyed! All ships stationed there are now gone!"

"I WILL NOT be defeated by a bunch of Neanderthals!" Zim bellowed and teleported away.

* * *

Back in the airlock, the three soldiers had been defeated and were now tied together with a steal pile, courtesy of Hulk Jimmy.

"Let's move," Danny ordered, "we have to find Zim."

"Wait," Brad said, having another idea, "if we find the station's time drive, we can end all of this right now. We destroy that, this whole base, including Zim disappears. The war is over."

"Okay," Danny agreed, "but how do we find it?"

"Armeggedroid 2.0, scan for tackion particles. The other drives were giving them off big time."

Armeggedroid scanned the area. "Tackion source detected," it said, "locating."

Arnold, Helga and Hulk Jimmy were impressed.

"Useful toy," Hulk Jimmy said.

"Creepy looking though," Helga added.

"It's not a toy and it's not creepy," Brad snapped, "it's designed to look like a human head."

All three looked at each other with uneasy expressions.

"Whatever you say, Carbuckle," Arnold simply said and joined the group.

* * *

"You know we were supposed to stay together," Timmy radioed to Jenny who was flying down a different hallway.

"I'm scouting," she replied, "you are frankly too slow. I'm going to find Zim."

She turned a corner and found a room with a woman standing in a freezing chamber.

"Uh...hi," Jenny said awkwardly. She revived no response. "Are you okay?"

"Princess Gaz is dying," came a voice from behind her. Jenny turned to see three soldiers aiming their weapons at her.

"She is a victim of the destruction of her timeline," he continued, "she is not okay. And neither are you."

* * *

"Alright, this is it," Brad as they all enter a room with a large glowing pipe running through it.

"Big," was all Arnold could say.

"I don't care how big it is, "Hulk Jimmy growled, "It's getting smashed!"

He charged at the generator and threw a powerful punch at it, but it's shield instead electrocuted him, before sending him. Hulk Jimmy's punch triggered the alarm and bolts of electricity descended upon them, one of them knocking Brad out cold.

Arnold then released a few arrows and destroyed the systems. However, their old familiar robot buddies were deployed and began to march over to them.

"We need a plan," Arnold said as they began fighting, "we can't get passed the time drive shield."

"So what now?" Helga asked.

A robot was just about to strike at an unconscious Brad, when Danny flew in and destroyed it with an energy blast.

"Brad!" Danny shouted and ran to his aid, "Ant Man, we need you! Ant Man?"

"He's out!" Arnold shouted, "Phantom, come on, we need to shut down the computer systems."

"Maybe we can reprogram the thing?" Helga suggested.

"Dr. Carbuckle, come on!" Danny coaxed, but it was no use. They soon found themselves surrounded by a squadron of robots.

"Enough!" boomed a familiar voice. The robots cleared to reveal Zim, who was floating above them.

"You came to fight me, Avengers?" he asked, "here I am."

Arnold then aimed an arrow at him.

"You know, I'm glad Phantom's going to wipe out your timeline," he said.

Danny looked at him strangely.

"Because any future ruled by you has to suck," he finished and released the arrow, but before it could even detonate, Zim stopped it and sent it back at him. Hulk Jimmy then grabbed one of the robots by it's giant arm and swung it at Zim, but his self generating shield just allowed the robot to be destroyed over him.

Lighting up his fists, Zim flew at Hulk Jimmy and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out as well.

Danny and Armeggedroid were the last two standing when Danny was lifted into the air.

"Danny Phantom," Zim smirked wickedly, "you and your teammates have fought well, Daniel Fenton, but this outcome was never in question. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the survival of my timeline. The survival of humanity!"

"We want the same thing, Zim," Danny tried to reason, "we can work together to make sure that happens."

"No, you are part of the problem, not the solution!"

He then slammed Danny to the floor.

"Conquest is the solution!"

"I've heard all this before, you know. You're not the first would-be conqueror I've fought."

Zim landed and began to walk over to him.

"Hmm, I will be the last, however, Phantom," he said his smirk getting larger, "though I do enjoy the irony that you, a man out of time, thinks he can defeat, the master of time!"

"I don't think I can beat you Zim," Danny said and looked over, "I think Turbo Thunder can."

Zim looked to see Timmy standing in the doorway.

"It's over Zim," Timmy said firmly.

"Please," Zim scoffed, "you are no..."

Timmy then blasted him with his unibeam, sending him crashing against the time drive. Robots began to surround them.

"How did you..." Zim began.

"My tech may not be as advanced as yours, Zim," Timmy said, "but I'm a quick study." He then aimed his repulsor rays at each of the robots and melted them without even sending anything at them.

"There's some kind of shielding around the time device," Danny explained, "if we can take that down, we can destroy it."

"No, we're not going to destroy the time drive," Timmy said, "We're going to use it. Armeggedroid, prepare to download a data stream."

"Receiving data," Armeggedroid said.

"This is everything I've learned about your tech," Timmy said to Zim, "Including, how to access your computer systems."

"You fool," Zim mocked, "you think one of your 'robots' can control my station?"

"Uh...yeah."

A computer screen the appeared in front of Armeggedroid.

"Accessing Damocles base computer systems."

"Armeggedroid's A.I. is based on the human mind," Timmy explained, "it can adapt to your systems faster than anything I've got. And I'm betting anything you've got."

"Damocles Protecting Lockout," Armeggedroid announced, "overwriting. Overwrite successful."

Zim shot a blast from his suit at Armeggedroid, but was deflected by Danny. Timmy then shot a blast from his unibeam at him.

"You wish to fight me?" Zim challenged, "then so be it!" He reached into a small portal and drew two swords and charged at both of them. Zim had Timmy pinned to the ground, but Danny turned Timmy in tangible so Zim's sword would hit him. While still intangible, Timmy shot a blast from his repulsor ray, sending Zim skidding across the floor, destroying his suit in the process.

"Attention, Zim's fleet of Damocles base are not ready for cornal travel," Armeggedroid announced.

"NO!" Zim cried.

"Do it!" Timmy ordered.

In his last effort Zim shot his own unibeam at them, but Timmy shield them from the blast.

"Armeggedroid, report" Timmy called.

"Preparing to jump Damocles base, in 5...4...3..."

"Stop!" came Jenny's voice. Everyone turned to see Jenny standing in to doorway with the three soldiers from earlier.

"You can destroy the timeline or jump the ship or whatever we planned on doing," she explained.

"Why not?" Timmy demanded.

"Because if we do, Princess Gaz will die."

"Who is Princess Gaz?" Danny asked.

"Shot her!" Zim ordered, "do it!"

The soldiers did nothing, allowing Jenny to continue. Also the rest of the team began to regain consciousness.

"Gaz is the woman Zim loves," Jenny explained, "when his future got wiped out, she got caught in it. They're keeping her alive but barley. If Damocles base travels back to the future, she'll be erased from existence. Zim, we can stop this. We can find a way to save Gaz."

"But we're not going to let you destroy our world to do it," Timmy added, "this is your last chance. Surrender."

Zim was still unwilling to cooperate.

"NEVER!" he bellowed.

"Armeggedroid," Timmy nodded to the robot, who began to restart the time jump.

RRRAAHH!" Zim boomed and charged at Timmy, but he didn't make it far when Danny punched in the face, knocking him out.

"Armeggedroid, stand down, Timmy ordered, "Zim's done. It's over."


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Zim's invasion was finally over. S.H.I.E.L.D. was called in to help assist with the clean up and had now assumed control of the Damocles ship.

Thomas had awakened from his coma in a New York hospital, with Jenny, Arnold, Helga and Lil there to greet him.

"Ugh..." he groaned. The others just laughed.

As promised, the team was now looking for away to help save Princess Gaz's life, with the assistance of Sam Dullard.

Brad stood at one end of the lab, jotting down some data and it seemed like another day in the lab.

However, he was completely unaware that Armeggedroid was watching his every move.

* * *

In Number 42 Timmy and Danny were paying a visit to the prison's newest 'guest'.

"I just wanted to thank you, Phantom," Timmy said as they walked, "you really stepped up when I need help. Even after all the grief I gave you. I pride myself on my intelligence, I think of myself as a futurist. But to someone like Zim, I'm living in the past, just like you."

"The past isn't so bad," Danny assured him, "but the future, that's what we're fighting for."

"You've destroyed everything," came Zim's voice from the cell behind them.

"Is that so?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes," Zim answered, "I know, because I have seen what Danny Phantom's actions have brought. His betrayal is just the beginning."

He turned his head and glared at them.

"The worst is yet to come..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
